


Silver Chains

by penandpaper18



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Depression, Diary/Journal, Dormitories, Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist Is a Good Parent, Future Fic, Half-Vampires, Human/Monster Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Monsters, Multi, OT4, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective lovers, Rape Recovery, Vampires, Violence, sci fi setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penandpaper18/pseuds/penandpaper18
Summary: In life it’s never the good things that are the easiest to remember.That fear, that pain- you’re supposed to learn something from it.You’re supposed to protect yourself.Right?~Diary Entry/High school AU set in the future, with sci fi and magic and monsters. This is Adrian’s diary.Tags will be added as I go, so please head them.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Hector, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades/Hector, Alucard/Original Character(s), Sypha Belnades/Hector, Trevor Belmont/Hector, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

January 5, XX27

It hurts so much. I’m home now. I’m safe. I should be safe. They won’t find me. They don’t know where I live. They can’t touch me. He can’t touch me. I don’t know what I did. They were my friends. I thought they liked me. I got away. I know their faces. I know their names. The police know everything. They can’t hurt me. I’m safe. I’m home. 

I’m so fucking scared.


	2. Chapter 2

January 6, XX27

I had to go back to the hospital this morning. I didn’t let them finish the blood tests they wanted to do last night, I couldn’t. I begged my parents to just let me go home and sleep and they only agreed to it if I came back in the morning to finish whatever needed to be done- perks of your parents owning a hospital. I should’ve just muscled through it. Going back was... much worse. I couldn’t stop myself from crying midway through- sobbed like a baby. They gave me stronger pain meds, though, so I guess I got something out of it. They numb me out and make me tired. I just want to go back to sleep.

I don’t want to think about yesterday.

I’m not sure any of this is real.

I’m scared they’ll find me.


	3. Chapter 3

January 8, XX27

I could hear dad yelling over the phone today. Something about tracking someone down. Felt like it lasted hours. Maybe it did. I can’t focus. Mom keeps bringing me food. I’m not hungry.

She won’t ask me about it. She knows what happened, was there when I told the cops. She doesn’t need to ask. I don’t want her to. I know it hurts her too. I see the way her eyes get all glossy when she helps me change my bandages.

Dad won’t look at me. I don’t blame him. He’s the one that found me, after all. I must’ve looked like hell, the way he cried on the way to the hospital. Lucky he wasn’t on shift. I don’t know what I would’ve done if no one had been home.

Can’t think about that.

Almost time for my meds again.


	4. Chapter 4

January 11, XX27

Dad said the tests came back negative. I couldn’t look at them. Hadn’t quite hit me yet how bad things could possibly get ‘til the results were sitting in my hands and I couldn’t stop shaking. Would’ve probably passed out too if I hadn’t finally eaten last night. I still don’t feel like it, but mom’s trying and I can’t....

I don’t know if I want to hide or just... disappear...

I still can’t sit properly. Dads tech and meds helped a lot- the pain is just minor aches now and the cuts have started to scar over, but it’s all still there and it still hurts. I don’t want to think about it, but I can’t stop.


	5. Chapter 5

January 13, XX27

I checked my phone for the first time since...... since it happened. I’ve been too scared that I’d see messages from those guys. That some unknown number would tell me they knew where I was. I keep trying to reassure myself that I never told them, that we never got that close. They never walked me home, I never walked with them through my neighborhood. We only knew each other in the city- away from my real life. We were never actually friends.

Trevor and Sypha have been trying to get a hold of me every day. Hector has sent me a few messages too. They’re worried. I don’t know what to tell them. They think I’m sick. I don’t know how to tell them it’s so much worse. I shouldn’t do this to them, you should be honest with your partners.

I don’t want to hurt them. I’m not ready.


	6. Chapter 6

January 16, XX27

I woke up screaming and crying again. Mom and dad had to wake me up. They cried too.

Every time I close my eyes his hands are on me and everyone is ignoring my screams for help.

I never did find out how much money that man gave them for me.

How much was I worth?


	7. Chapter 7

January 21, XX27 

I’m meeting up with them in an hour and I’m freaking out. My hands won’t stop shaking and I keep feeling like I’m unconsciously baring my fangs. We’re supposed to meet up at our hideaway- the one behind the abandoned green house. It’s quiet and no one ever goes there. They seemed pretty upset with me, but I can tell they’re also worried.

Fuck, I don’t want to hurt them. I’m not ready.

Then again, when will I ever be?


	8. Chapter 8

January 22, XX27 

I told them. Fuckin hell, I actually told them. Took bloody forever though- the second I saw their faces I started bawling my eyes out and couldn’t stop. Trevor looked so mad at first too, but then he just seemed scared. They all did.

We all just kind of hugged on the grass bed until I stopped crying. Trevor held me while Sypha and Hector ran their hands through my hair and up and down my back. It felt so fucking good- didn’t realize just how much I  needed their comfort.

Then, I just kind of let it all spill out.

I don’t think I could have ever imagined Hector getting so angry- or any of them for that matter. I told them everything; told them what happened, when it happened,  who did it . 

I almost bolted when Sypha started crying. I kept apologizing for hurting them, I didn’t want to. But, they just kept telling me it was okay. 

We stayed there for a couple hours and just talked. They said they’d help me avoid people’s questions at school, and that they’d start walking me home. I tried to tell them that my parents would just drive me back, but I think they need to feel like their doing  something . 

They stayed the night at my place and I felt the safest I have since before that night.


	9. Chapter 9

January 25, XX27 

I’m going back to school tomorrow. Maybe. We’ll have to drive past  their hangout to get to campus, and it might be a little too much for right now. My counselor said that I should try to keep things as normal as I can manage- that it’s fine if things get to be too much, but to not sell myself short when it comes to anticipating what’ll trigger me. I’m trying to keep that in mind, but it feels like...  a lot . 

Dad said the police picked _them_ up yesterday, so they shouldn’t even be there, but still. Even the thought of seeing them is making my hands start to shake.

Hector is riding with me to school. I didn’t have much of a say in the matter, but he insisted- puppy eyes and all, the bastard. Luckily, he only lives a few houses down the way, so I don’t have to worry about him trekking up the mountain just to get to my house. To be honest, I’m actually incredibly grateful. Even if things go south and I don’t end up being able to go, it’ll be nice to have my parents and him there to support me.

Who knows, maybe he’ll even bring a resurrected bird or something to distract me with. My parents would  _love_ that.


	10. Chapter 10

January 26, XX27 

It has been a  _ very _ long day. My schedule only has me taking a few in-person classes in the morning before I go back home to do the rest online, but I ended up just having Sypha take me home after the first two and skipping the rest. 

Hector did his best to try and keep me focused on him during the ride to campus, but the closer we got to  _ their _ hangout the more I couldn’t focus on anything but  _ seeing _ it. Once I did it was like my brain short circuited and went all fuzzy, and then I couldn’t focus at all. Hector had to remind me to get out of the car, and him and Trevor kept having to bring my attention back to whatever anyone was saying or doing. 

I don’t remember anything the teachers said, just the bombardment of questions about ‘where I’ve been’ being thrown at me anytime the teachers stopped talking. Trevor tried to get all angry and defensive on my behalf- telling people it’s none of their business and to shut up about it, but then people just started writing their questions down on bewitched notes and throwing them at me. 

I just told them it was a family thing and I was sick, and that seemed to shut them up for a bit. But, then things got too fuzzy and I just went home.

Hopefully tomorrow will be better, now that I at least know what to expect.


	11. Chapter 11

January 31, XX27 

Things have been... tough doesn’t feel quite right, but I can’t think another word, so.

The constant questions from people have finally let up, which is good, but it came at the cost of Trevor finally losing it on someone for not leaving me alone. Punched them so hard their fangs pierced their lip, and now he has to clean the necromancy lab after class for three days. He almost only got off with having to sweep the halls when the teacher heard him apologizing, but then they realized he was apologizing to  _me_ , not his victim. Obviously, it didn’t go over too well.

He did look  genuinely sorry, though, when Sypha pointed out that now he was gonna have to miss his only window to walk me home with them. I told him it was fine, and when Sypha and Hector weren’t looking I thanked him for finally getting people off my back. 

He got cocky after that, but what’s new. For a moment after it all, everything seemed about as normal as it was a few weeks ago. The feeling went away as soon as I walked by  their hangout on my way home, but at least it was there for a little while. 


	12. Chapter 12

February 2, XX27 

My counselor keeps trying to get me to ‘ _describe what happened that night_ ’- something about it helping my brain process what happened so I’ll stop having nightmares about it- but it’s been really  really fuckin hard to even start talking about what I did that  morning , let alone that night. 

She keeps telling me it’s fine, to just take my time, that ‘ _healing is a journey, not a sprint_ ’ or something- but no matter how much I try to walk myself through those memories, I can’t help but be completely sucked in by them. I always inevitably fall into a fucking ‘ _flashback_ ’ or whatever she called it. 

She keeps telling me how _normal_ these reactions are, but the more I have them the more crazy I feel. 

She said I can start by writing it down if it’s too hard to voice it out loud. Maybe I’ll try that first. But not tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

February 5, XX27 

Today was actually fairly decent. No notable incidents (besides the nightmares). Even walking by _their_ hangout wasn’t as bad as it usually is. Although, maybe that’s because I’ve been so tired lately. 

The nightmares happen at least once a night now. I can see the worry on my parents’ faces. Though, what’s new? I feel like it’s always there now.

I’ll try to hide it better from now on- for them. This shit causes me enough pain, I don’t need it needlessly bleeding onto them too.

I’ll try to find a soundproofing spell online or something.


End file.
